Szczęście
by Kai Shouri
Summary: One-shot okazjonalny. Młody Kurogane widzi któregoś dnia na cmentarzu pewnego jasnowłosego chłopca...


Specjal, z okazji Mikołajek i 12.12.12 (cudowny prezent - Dracula Brama Stokera od przyjaciółki :) A to mój mały prezent dla was, one-shocik, który nagle się wymyślił i po prostu musiałam go napisać :) Tego jeszcze w fandomie chyba nie było... Przynajmniej naszym :D

* * *

Szkicował. Monotonnymi ruchami nadgarstka rysował miękkie fale włosów, zaznaczał każdą kreseczkę tęczówek, kolorował żółtą kredką włosy, niebieską barwą kreślił szalik owinięty wokół smukłej, jasnej szyi. Po chwili zaprzestał, patrząc krytycznie na swoje dzieło.

Z jego talentem plastycznym w ogóle była dziwna sprawa. Będąc w pierwszej klasie podstawówki, pozostając pod wpływem baśni czytanych mu przez matkę, rysował namiętnie i równie nieumiejętnie bohaterów. Wyśmiany przez rówieśników, ze szklistymi oczami rzucił kredki w kąt. Przez dziesięć lat nie tknął ich, żyjąc w przekonaniu, że nie ma talentu.

Do ostatniego Święta Zmarłych. Będąc na cmentarzu z rodziną, w czasie uroczystości najbardziej znienawidzonego przez niego święta, grzejąc dłonie w kieszeniach kurtki i chowając brodę w kołnierzu, zobaczył _jego_. Odprowadził go wzrokiem tak jak każdego innego człowieka odwiedzającego bliskich, ale ta sylwetka nie wiedzieć czemu wryła mu się w pamięć tak, że nie potrafił wyrzucić tej osoby z myśli. Po powrocie do domu podkradł kilka kredek z piórnika kuzynki i spróbował przelać na papier wygląd chłopca, czując, że jeśli tego nie zrobi, nie zazna spokoju.

Jego pierwszy rysunek przypominał żółto-niebieską plamę, którą tylko umownie można było nazwać człowiekiem. Jego palce nie potrafiły odwzorować postaci nastolatka o sięgających ramion jasnych włosach układających się w lekkie fale, jasnej, smukłej szyi otulonej luźno szalikiem, jasnego płaszczyka i niesamowitych, niebieskich oczu, które śniły mu się po nocach. Wściekły, rzucił przyrządy do rysowania na podłogę, ale następnego dnia znów zasiadł do biurka. Po prawie roku udało mu się stworzyć portret, który go zadowolił. Nie był idealny, ale na tyle dobry, by patrząc na niego, widział dokładnie tą samą twarz.

Gdy nie rysował, szukał. Przesiedział masę nocy na portalach społecznościowych, stronach szkół i innych takich, próbując _go_ znaleźć. Pytał znajomych, gdy tylko miał okazję. Wszystko na nic. Zupełnie, jakby _on_ nie istniał. Mimo to nadal próbował, bo…

- Kurogane, zbieraj się – matka zajrzała do jego pokoju, już ubrana w futro. _Listopadowa rewia mody_, stwierdził z rozdrażnieniem Kurogane, wstając od biurka, zły, że mu przerwano. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na rysunek. Blondyn z papieru uśmiechał się do niego bladym, smutnym uśmiechem i Kurogane jednocześnie znów zobaczył go w myślach. Ten widok sprawił, że dziwnie przyjemnie dreszcze przebiegły wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa.

W czasie poprzednich wakacji zorientował się, że się zakochał. To było mniej więcej wtedy, gdy przebywał na wakacjach u rodziny i jedna z dalszych kuzynek użalała się przyjaciółce, jak bardzo tęskni za swoim chłopakiem. Kurogane miał okazję podsłuchać tę rozmowę i dość szybko zorientował się, że ten niepokój, tęsknota i niecierpliwie wyczekiwanie, połączone ze snami, w których _go_ spotykał, były oznakami zakochania.

Podsumowując, Kurogane Youou, młody absolwent liceum, zakochał się w innym chłopaku, widząc _go_ jeden jedyny raz i nawet nie mając pojęcia, jak _on_ się nazywa . Trochę czasu zajęło mu zaakceptowanie swojej odmienności, ale gdy w końcu się z tym pogodził, zaczął szukać jeszcze więcej.

Wybiegł z domu, pośpiesznie naciągając na siebie kurtkę i wpakował się na tylne siedzenie auta. Kolejny pierwszy listopad. Z niepokojem patrzył na mijane ulice, chcąc już znaleźć się na cmentarzu, po raz pierwszy z radością być w tym miejscu. Miał nadzieję, że znów _go_ zobaczy i tym razem miał zamiar z _nim_ porozmawiać.

Całą mszę przestał przy grobach, przestępując z nogi na nogę i rozglądając się dookoła. Czerwonymi oczami przeczesywał mrowie ludzi, szukając jednej osoby. Gdy zabrzmiała ostatnia pieśń, stracił nadzieję i gdy szykował się już do odejścia, dostrzegł coś jasnego kątem oka. Odwrócił się gwałtownie i na wprost siebie zobaczył tego, na którego czekał. Zupełnie, jakby miniony rok był chwilą, chłopiec miał na sobie ten sam płaszczyk i ten sam szalik. Teraz Kurogane mógł się mu przyjrzeć dokładniej. Dawał mu nie więcej niż osiemnaście lat, chociaż delikatna uroda sprawiała, że wydawał się młodszy.

- Zobaczyłem kogoś znajomego, wrócę na piechotę – powiedział do rodziców, nie odrywając wzroku od blondyna. Usłyszał jakieś pytanie matki, ale nie zrozumiał słow. Ruszył do przodu, a do jego uszu dobiegło jeszcze jakieś słowo ojca. W tej chwili liczył się jednak tylko _on_.

Przeszedł kilka alejek, pod koniec prawie biegnąc i gdy był już niedaleko, blondyn nagle odwrócił się, a szalik zafurkotał lekko na wietrze.

- Czekaj! – zawołał do niego półgłosem Kurogane. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego, ale czuł, że jeśli teraz straci _go_ z oczu, to już więcej go nie ujrzy. Ten spojrzał na niego przez ramię, a potem szeroko otworzył oczy, gdy niecierpliwa ręka Kurogane impulsywnie złapała jego chłodną dłoń.

- Kim jesteś? – zapytał Kurogane, po czym cofnął rękę, zawstydzony.

- Widzisz mnie? – zapytał bardzo cicho jasnowłosy nastolatek. – Możesz mnie dotknąć?

- Dlaczego nie miałbym? – Kurogane zdumiony uniósł brwi. Czy on żartował? Nie, nawet najlepszy aktor nie umiałby oddać drżącego głosu pełnego zaskoczenia.

- Bo ja nie żyję – wyszeptał blondyn, a palce niespodziewanie oplotły się wokół dłoni Kurogane, który lekko się cofnął, gdy przeszyło go coś niespodziewanego i z pewnością paranormalnego – fala uczucia nie należącego do niego, rozpaczliwego pragnienia ciepła i bliskości. Blondyn cofnął się szybko, widząc jak wpłynął na bruneta. – Umarłem – wyjaśnił smutno, a Kurogane stał jak zaklęty, nie wiedząc, czy ma w to wierzyć. – Nie pamiętam jak, ale już od dawna błąkam się po ziemi. Nikt mnie nie widzi ani nie słyszy, nikt nie może mnie dotknąć. Ale ty możesz. Jesteś taki sam jak ja?

- Nie – wychrypiał w końcu Kurogane. Cmentarz z wolna opustoszał, a on nadal próbował zrozumieć. – Dlaczego… Dlaczego nie jesteś tam? – szarpnął głową w kierunku najbliższych grobów. – Znaczy… w niebie czy gdzieś.

- Nie wiem – nastolatek żałośnie zwiesił ramiona, oczy, zalęknione i straszliwie samotne, miał szkliste. _Czy duchy potrafią płakać?_, zapytał sam siebie Kurogane. – Nie pamiętam… Nic nie pamiętam, nie wiem, może byłem zły? Może to kara?

Usiadł na najbliższej ławeczce, zwiesił głowę. Kurogane przysiadł obok, z ciekawością dotykając ręki ducha. Chłodna jak u zmarzniętego człowieka, ale nie zimna jak u trupa.

- Jestem Kurogane. Pamiętasz, jak się nazywasz? - Kurogane zaryzykował pytanie. Musiał się dowiedzieć.

- Fay – odparł pewnie duch, spojrzał na niego weselej. Oczy zabłysły. – Chciałbyś być moim przyjacielem?

* * *

Tak łatwo było zapomnieć. Tak łatwo było rozmawiać z Fayem, tak łatwo było pokazywać mu swój dom i świat, tak łatwo było uznać ducha za żywego człowieka. Bo Fay dla Kurogane był żywym człowiekiem. Tak samo ciepłym, tak samo dotykalnym, tak samo widzialnym.

- Kocham cię – powiedział Fay któregoś zimowego dnia, gdy siedział przytulony do boku Kurogane. To nie była pierwsza deklaracja, która padła między nimi. Właściwie, to od kilku miesięcy można było uznać ich za parę. Oczywiście, gdyby Fay żył. Kurogane miał problemy z pogodzeniem się z tym, że całował i kochał się z duchem. Z tym, że Fay wcale zimnego ducha nie przypominał. Zwłaszcza w łóżku.

- Hmm – odmruknął brunet w odpowiedzi. – Powiedz mi coś.

- Co, Kuro-rin? – Fay bawił się jego palcami, z radością odkrywając na nich ślad czarnego długopisu. Gdy tylko dowiedział się o obsesji Kurogane związanej z rysowaniem jego postaci, namawiał go na rozwijanie talentu. Jak się okazało, sam miał zdolności plastyczne. To była jedna z bardzo nielicznych rzeczy, które pamiętał.

- Dlaczego się bałeś? – Kurogane patrzył w sufit, marszcząc brwi. – Wczoraj wieczorem, kiedy cię dotknąłem. Widziałem.

- Nie wiem – Fay westchnął cicho. – Kocham cię. Lubię, gdy mnie dotykasz, ale wtedy… Miałem wrażenie, jakbyś chciał zrobić mi coś złego.

- Wiesz przecież… - zaczął wzburzony Kurogane, ale Fay uciszył do delikatnym pocałunkiem całkiem ciepłych ust. Od dawna już nie czuł niespodziewanych przeskoków emocji Faya – blondyn nauczył się nad tym panować.

- Wiem – odparł Fay, wyszczerzył się do niego. – Gdybym nie wiedział, nigdy bym nie uwierzył w to, jaki jesteś delikatny. Biorąc pod uwagę twoją aparycję gbura… - Fay zachichotał, widząc miażdżące spojrzenie Kurogane. – Po prostu – blondyn spoważniał. – To było jakieś przeczucie… Może wspomnienie? Nie wiem. Może ktoś kiedyś zrobił mi krzywdę.

* * *

Minęło trochę czasu, nim Kurogane przypomniał sobie o istnieniu Watanukiego. Kimihiro Watanuki, nie wiedzieć czemu zawsze nazywany nazwiskiem, był parę lat młodszy i będąc w pierwszej podstawówki zaczął wygadywać historie o duchach, które rzekomo widzi. Przestał równie szybko, ale Kurogane niejasno pamiętał kilka z tych opowieści, w które wtedy nikt nie wierzył. A wychodziło na to, że Kimihiro mógł mieć rację.

- Ej – zaczepił go, gdy ten wychodził z liceum. – Czekaj.

Ciemnowłosy chłopak w okularach zatrzymał się i spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. Gdy go rozpoznał, kiwnął mu lekko głową i podszedł. Kurogane przyjął podaną dłoń.

- Masz do mnie jakąś sprawę? – Watanuki patrzył na niego nieufnie. Cóż, nigdy nie byli kolegami.

- Widzisz duchy? – zapytał prosto z mostu Kurogane, a Watanuki skrzywił się lekko.

- Nie przestaje to was bawić? – mruknął zły i już chciał odejść, gdy Kurogane złapał go za ramię.

- Nie robię sobie jaj – rzucił cicho i stanowczo. – Na serio. Widzisz je?

- Owszem, są przezroczyste i lodowate, a teraz mnie puść – Watanuki szarpnął się lekko, uwalniając z uścisku.

- Nie są – Kurogane, mając zamiar dowiedzenia się jak najwięcej, zastąpił mu drogę, parząc w jego niebieskie oczy. – Wyglądają jak ludzie, możesz ich dotknąć, ale inni nie potrafią ich nawet zobaczyć. I czasem czuć ich emocje.

Kimihiro otworzył szerzej oczy.

- Cicho! – syknął. – Nie każdy powinien wiedzieć. Ty też je widzisz?

- Jednego – sprecyzował Kurogane, widząc, że drugi chłopak zainteresował się tematem. – Ciekawi mnie, dlaczego.

- Chodź – Watanuki wskazał mu drogę. Ruszyli obok siebie, a gdy oddalili się kawałek od budynku liceum, młodszy zaczął:

- Zwykle po śmierci ludzie idą dalej. Nie wiem gdzie, nigdy się tym nie interesowałem. Te duchy, które niektórzy mogą zobaczyć… Są trzy możliwości: albo kogoś coś mocno trzyma na ziemi, na tyle żeby nie móc pójść dalej, albo ta osoba zginęła nagłą śmiercią albo jest na pograniczu.

Przez plecy Kurogane przebiegł zimny dreszcz. Fay nic nie pamiętał ze swojego życia, zatem pierwsza opcja odpadała.

- Co to znaczy: na pograniczu? – spytał, próbując nie wyobrażać sobie drugiej opcji.

- Znaczy, że jest zawieszona między życiem a śmiercią – Watanuki zwolnił kroku. – To się często łączy z drugim przypadkiem, zwłaszcza z morderstwem. Wtedy, jeśli odnajdzie się ciało, można… - chłopak zatrzymał się i urwał, ale Kurogane już załapał.

- DA się przywrócić kogoś do życia?

Watanuki się skrzywił.

- Nie da się ożywić kogoś, kto przekroczył już granicę, ale jeśli ktoś jeszcze tego nie zrobił… Tak, o ile ciało jest w jednym kawałku.

Kurogane spojrzał w dół, na swoje buty. Fay nie miał pojęcia, jak długo nie żył. Bardzo możliwe było, że jego ciało już dawno uległo rozkładowi. Ale póki istniała szansa, Kurogane postanowił walczyć, bo największym marzeniem ducha był powrót do życia.

* * *

- A co dasz mi w zamian? – Yuuko, ciemnowłosa kobieta, do której przyprowadził go Watanuki, siedziała zakładając nogę na nogę, z fajką w ustach. Jej fantazyjna ciemna suknia ozdobiona motywem pajęczyny odsłaniała uda w tak prowokacyjny sposób, że gdyby Kurogane nie był zainteresowany swoją płcią, z pewnością nie zdołałby skupić wzroku na jej twarzy.

- A co chcesz? – zapytał twardo, nie chcąc pokazać, że obawia się podania ceny.

- Informacja o miejscu danej rzezy nie ma większej wartości – odpowiedziała mu kobieta. Jej długie, szkarłatne paznokcie przejechały po blacie stolika. – Bo o to prosiłeś. Cena nie będzie wygórowana.

- Więc?

- Oddasz mi rysunki twojego chłopca – Yuuko uśmiechnęła się słodko, widząc jak Kurogane marszczy brwi i mimowolnie zaciska dłonie w pieści. – Zostawisz sobie jeden. Wybierz, który.

- Pierwszy – syknął przez zęby. Wybrał najbardziej nieudolny, ale chyba najbardziej cenny, najbardziej wypełniony emocjami.

- Las przy wylotówce, koło strumienia – odpowiedziała mu cicho po chwili. – W miejscu, gdzie do asfaltu dochodzi polna droga. Duży dąb, wystające korzenie. Weź łopatę.

* * *

- Nie wiem, czy chcę – Fay odezwał się niepewnie, gdy zbliżyli się do wskazanego miejsca. Mocno ścisnął rękę Kurogane. – Boję się.

Brunet rzucił trzymaną łopatę na pobocze i przytulił go do siebie, nie przejmując się tym że dla innych musi wygląda jak psychopata obejmujący powietrze.

- Wszystko będzie okey – zapewnił go, całując lekko jasne włosy. Po chwili puścił Faya, ponownie ujął łopatę i ruszył drogą, szukając polnej drogi. Jego tenisówki zaskrzypiały na wilgotnym piasku, a Fay szedł za nim. Gdy ich oczom ukazała się gęstwina, pośród której królował ogromny dąb, kroki blondyna ucichły. Kurogane obrócił się i na niego spojrzał.

Dopiero teraz Fay mógł przypominać ducha. Twarz mu pobladła, mocno zacisnął powieki i zaczął drżeć, a gdy Kurogane zaniepokojony do niego podszedł, osunął się na kolana, kuląc się desperacko.

- Pamiętam… - wykrztusił blondyn, przerażony. Kurogane przycisnął go do siebie, ale Fay nie przestał dygotać. – Wracałem do domu… Późno… A on podjechał… Wciągnął do środka – głos blondyna się załamał. – Uderzył kilka razy, mocno… A potem zdarł ze mnie spodnie… A gdy… gdy skończył, wyjął łom… - Fay załkał, a Kurogane, również poruszony, zmiął w ustach potok przekleństw i klątw skierowanych do skurwysyna, który zrobił to Fayowi.

- Dwa razy… - wychrypiał Fay. – Uderzył dwa razy…

- Ci… - Kurogane lekko przycisnął swoje wargi do czoła blondyna, uspokajająco kreślił dłonią kręgi na jego plecach. Gdyby wiedział, jakie straszne wspomnienia przywoła to miejsce, nigdy by się na to nie odważył. Zaczął go uspokajać cichym, budzący zaufanie głosem aż w końcu Fay zaczął oddychać spokojniej.

- Zrób to, proszę – powiedział w końcu blondyn, kuląc się na ziemi. Kurogane niechętnie go puścił i wszedł w gęstwinę. Od razu znalazł miejsce, w którym kiedyś coś zakopano. Trawa rosła tam rzadziej. Ostrożnie wbił łopatę w ziemię, bojąc się, że zniszczy zakopane tam ciało. Od czasu do czasu zerkał na zwiniętego w kłębek Faya. Robota mozolnie posuwała się naprzód, po pół godzinie brunet był zlany potem i zziajany.

Spomiędzy grudek ziemi mignął spłowiały, brudny błękit szalika. Kurogane przyklęknął i oddychając ciężko przez usta, z sercem tłukącym się w piersi, odgarnął dłonią ziemię z martwej twarzy. Oczy były szeroko otwarte i puste, a twarz biała jak śnieg, ale zachowana doskonale. Jak we śnie dotknął powiek i je zamknął.

Usłyszał za sobą cichnące kroki. Odwrócił się.

- Fay!

Nie ujrzał nic, ale wyczuł pod palcami słaby ruch gałki ocznej. Odsunął dłonie i z niedowierzaniem patrzył, jak ciało – brudne, skostniałe, ale żywe! – uchyla z ogromnym trudem powieki.

- Boli…

Kurogane ostrożnie wziął go na ręce, nie mogąc uwierzyć w cud, który wydarzył się przed nim. Dusza Faya właśnie wróciła do jego ciała. Nie mógł jednak tego rozpamiętywać – musiał dopilnować, by udręczone, wycieńczone, pokryte siniakami i ranami, zmarznięte ciało znów nie wypuściło z siebie ducha – tym razem ostatecznie.

* * *

- Nie znam go – skłamał lekarzom i policji. – Znalazłem go i zadzwoniłem po karetkę.

- Uratowałeś mu życie – odpowiedział mu lekarz. – Był na pograniczu śmierci.

Kurogane kiwnął głową. Wiedział o tym doskonale.

- Mogę do niego wejść? – zapytał. Lekarz i policjant wymienili spojrzenia.

- Idź.

Fay leżał w szpitalnym łóżku, otoczony dziesiątkami rurek, kilkoma kroplówkami i podpięty do maszyn. Na jego widok uchylił lekko powieki i uśmiechnął się lekko spod maski tlenowej.

- Kocham cię – wymówiły bardzo cicho rozbite usta. Kurogane pogłaskał jasne włosy, pochylił się, by musnąć ustami bandaż otulający czoło Faya. – Nikt nigdy… nie zrobił dla mnie… tak wiele.

- Ciii… - Kurogane przysunął sobie taboret i usiadł, dotykając delikatnie dłoni Faya. Miał gdzieś, że lekarz i policjant patrzą przez szybę. – Masz wyzdrowieć, a nie gadać. Chcę przedstawić cię moim rodzicom.

Fay uśmiechnął się na tyle szeroko, na ile pozwalało mu ogromne zmęczenie. I Kurogane już wiedział, że ten uśmiech jeszcze dzisiaj narysuje na najbliższej czystej kartce, jaką znajdzie. Nawet wiedział, jak go podpisze.

Szczęście.


End file.
